wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chez Martin
An episode of Wild Kratts. Plot Martin has a hidden talent for cooking, next to Jimmy who can also whip up some good food. He and Jimmy team up to make their best recipe of all, Grandma Jimmina's Hot Hot Hot Fajitas. That is until Gourmand wants to know their cooking secret and steals the ingredients for the fajitas. Will the Wild Kratts stop Gourmand in time before there is a recipe for disaster? Trivia Martin has a hidden talent for cooking. Grandma Jimmina's Hot Hot Hot Fajitas is very spicy and perks up everyone's appetite. Aviva sneezes when she comes near pepper. She also turns sickly green when she eats and sees liver. Quotes: Martin: What's cooking, Jimmy? Jimmy: My grandma Jimmina's Hot Hot Hot Fajitas. Chris: Ah yes. My favorite. Jimmy: It's my favorite thing too. Hey, anybody want some? Aviva and Koki: Me! Chris and Martin: Us too! Jimmy: Coming right up. (serves his friends with the fajitas) Here you go. There's enough for everyone. All: Yeah! Aviva: Mmm, just like Mom used to make. Koki: These are so good. Ttark: You're a good cook, JZ. Allison: I love these fajitas. Can I have some more, Jimmy? Jimmy: Sure, Al. Go for it. Zoboo: Fajitas are my favorite thing in the world. Jimmy: Why don't Martin and I make some more fajitas for you guys right now? All: Yeah. Martin: Ok, JZ. Let's get cooking. Hey, where all the ingredients? Jimmy: They're gone! All: What? Chris: Ttark, see if you can find the missing ingredients for the fajitas. Ttark: I'm on it. When it comes to catching villains, I'm your guy! (sniffs around the Tortuga) Nothing here. Nothing there. Definitely not in the invention station. Not in Koki's database either. Koki: What did you find, Ttark? Ttark: So far I found nothing. Something very fishy is going on here. Aha! A clue (holds up a tortilla) This tortilla was found near Jimmy's game area. Jimmy: What? I would never leave food there. Maybe Aviva dropped it. Ttark: (clears throat) My partner wouldn't do that either. But the fact is, a villain took it. This could only mean one thing. All: Gourmand! Zoboo: Oh, when I get my hands on him! Jimmy: He's been stealing my ingredients. And he dropped that tortilla you are holding near my game area, Ttarky. Ttark: So, to catch Gourmand, we need to use our skills. Chris: Ttark's right. Martin, Koki and I will use the hoverbike to search by air. Aviva, you and Ttark go use the Createrra VX. Ttark: Yes! I'll drive, Aviva. Aviva: You're on, partner! Ttark: Thanks, partner. (high fives Aviva) Chris: Jimmy and Allison will keep a lookout from inside the Tortuga. Jimmy and Allison: Got it. The Wild Kratts went their separate ways to find Gourmand. Aviva and Ttark found some liver lying on the floor. Ttark: Yuck. I know that smell anywhere. It's liver. (sniffs) Not beef liver. Not chicken liver. Hey, this is not the liver of any farm animal. It's bear liver. Gourmand always want to cook endangered species! Aviva: (turning green) Anything but liver! You know I can't stand liver! Ttark: I'm trying to get rid of all these liver, but there are just too many of them! Aviva: Guess I'll turn green for the rest of this journey. (gags) Ttark: (sighs) Anything to help my partner. Ugh. Meanwhile on the hoverbike. Chris: No sign of Gourmand anywhere. Martin: I don't see him either. Koki: Where could he be? Chris: I'm not sure, but we'll keep looking. Martin: All right, Gourmand. I know you have my recipe. But where are you? Meanwhile, back with Ttark and Aviva. Ttark: Are you still green, partner? Aviva: No, I don't feel sick anymore. In fact I feel better. Ttark: (stomach growls) I'm hungry. Got anything to eat? Aviva: I think I may have just the food for us to eat. Ttark: In your MIK? Aviva: Aha! Here it is. (holds up a sandwich) Ta-da! Ttark: What's that? Aviva: My Mom's special Monte Cristo sandwich. Try it. Ttark: Don't mind if I do. (eats the sandwich) This is good! Mmm. Can I have some more, partner? Aviva: Of course, partner. Ttark: Monte Cristo sandwiches are my favorite. Hey, you want to share my potato chips? Aviva: Sure. (eats the chips) So good. Ttark: Anything to share with my favorite partner. Aviva: Aww. Ttark: Voila, I have my chunky peanut butter sandwich! Aviva: Mmm, looks good. Ttark: My cowboy uncle make this sandwich. Aviva: Good to know, partner.